Talk:DeVco Wiki
Wiki Reorganization The information contained in my additions here were originally intended for my own private reference, but after it became apparent it could be of greater benefit if a brushed-up version was released and hosted on the wiki I went ahead and did so. It contains a consolidated collection of all the information I could find regarding the network and my personal experience with it so far, taken from the help (FAQ) section, the forums, other areas of the wiki, and in-game, in addition to whatever third-party info I thought was also relevant, as in the case of /commands, for example. Hopefully this will potentially be of some assistance for those looking to inform themselves or others. As this is a collection hosted under the Devco format regarding Devco systems and sourced partially from Devco-authored information, I consider Devco also to be the owners of this work including all rights associated with ownership. My role here is voluntary. Just to be clear from the start. Cheers. Thrifclyfe (talk) 01:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Home page layout As mentioned in comments, didn't realize original layout was anti-advertisement, fixed now. This leaves a large space which could use some content. I'm thinking light, fast-nav stuff would be good.. my reasoning here is that we have enough dense information on other pages further into the wiki, so the entrance lobby should be easy to navigate since it'll be used so often. You know? Cheers. Thrifclyfe (talk) 05:47, July 30, 2015 (UTC) : Just to "conclude" this topic, I'm satisfied with the new layout, however please freely submit any input you feel is of interest. Thanks. Thrifclyfe (talk) 23:46, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :: Hi, noticed the wiki now has a logo in the top-left instead of text which I'm happy for.. however I'm submitting an image here and in my sandbox (user page) to be considered as a potential candidate for this purpose as I notice artifacts appearing on the currant image due to the scaling. Just to make clear, this is the logo originally taken from the DeVco modpack splash screen, so I hoping it's acceptable.Thrifclyfe (talk) 22:31, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::: I approve of the image you would like to use for the log instead. It holds true to the origincal design and it looks significantly better than the current one, I assume you, pulled from teh splash.Caderly (talk) 10:50, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I never said I was a graphic designer haha. I tried to use one I found, which you uploaded, but it didnt fit the dimensions so I had to edit the picture. Since the one you just posted fit the dimensions, I am more than happy to upload it. Axle2005 (talk) 17:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Awesome, thanks both. :) Thrifclyfe (talk) 05:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Navbox v2 Just announcing I've designed a new-and-improved navbox which you can find demonstrated on my page. Something I've been meaning to do for a while. All pages which exist currently but are not featured on the new version will be merged as subheadings on other pages as I felt there's insufficient content to justify their own page, but they are relevant enough to keep in some way. (For example, mail, parties, and PMs will bulk out the chat page). When I made the first navbox I was basically throwing every term I could think of out there, and now I'm tying up the ends. I'll probably even add redirects to the old pages so everyone can see what is being moved if they're curious. Or, of course.. if a user somehow manages to stumble their way there, unguided. (Which is definitely, absolutely guaranteed). I was also considering making use of some open-source icons: http://fortawesome.github.io/Font-Awesome/icons. Thrifclyfe (talk) 12:52, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Hoping to push ahead with the new navbox on Sunday. Still yet to incorporate most of the old content which will be made "homeless". Thrifclyfe (talk) 18:47, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Everything thats getting orphaned you should put on a talk page somewhere. Lookin forward to the new nav Caderly (talk) Thaelina/Syrathia 21:01, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks very much. Links should all be fully functional, now. :) Thrifclyfe (talk) 21:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Changes implemented. Hope everyone likes the results. Thrifclyfe (talk) 07:17, September 26, 2015 (UTC)